


【郭卫】献刀

by allwall (kazekaze)



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazekaze/pseuds/allwall
Summary: 《洞宴记》：“武帝解鸣鸿之刀，以赐东方朔，刀长三尺，朔曰：此刀黄帝采首山之铜，铸之雄已飞去，雌者犹存，帝恐人得此刀，欲销之，刀自手中化为鹊，赤色飞去云中。” 郭解X卫青





	【郭卫】献刀

有门客献上宝刀一柄，其身赤红，郭解手只轻轻一挥，但见流光满室，欲作鸿鹄而去。

“好刀。”郭解手指屈起，又轻弹了一下刀身，不禁赞叹，也不知门客从何处寻了此等宝物。

传说黄帝铸剑时，剩余原料冷凝后自成刀型，才有了这把鸣鸿刀。可惜黄帝察觉到此刀刀意太强，持刀者易遭反噬，便封存了此刀再没用过，之后更是下落不明。

如今宝刀重现，郭解起初也是将信将疑，只是刀是好刀，便有了七分相信。

此时他已过而立之年，不似少年时顽劣任性。既得绝世好刀，还应赠予相称之人，自己无论如何是当不起也控制不了这把鸣鸿刀。

元光六年，车骑将军卫青出上谷，龙城斩匈奴数百而还。元朔元年，车骑将军再出雁门，斩匈奴数千人。

纵使他的出身于士人有非议，民间有流言，无可否认，一雪帝国前耻的车骑将军已经是百姓心中的英雄。

郭解再不羁于礼法，对抗击外辱的将军到底还是心存敬意。

一夜灯尽，郭解想去会一会这位他从未见过的车骑将军，连同这把绝世好刀。

郭解虽是个游侠，却不喝酒，不骑马，所以他是坐车到车骑将军府上的。

那正是元朔二年的冬天，天正下着小雪，街道上没几个行人，显得有些冷清。

等到了将军府门前，郭解发现竟一个客人也无，远非自己所想的车水马龙。

抬头看见匾额上的几个大字，郭解读书不多，却也觉得清正肃穆。他愈发好奇这样一个府上的主人究竟是怎样一个人。

郭解第一次见到卫青是在冬日浅薄的阳光下，隔着零星的小雪坠成的帘幕，似将天地一分为二。而等他意识到他们二人本就处于截然相反的时空里，则是后来的事了。

此时，他只注意到眼前人穿着最普通不过的常服，料子虽好，颜色花样却是低调素净，萧萧肃肃，爽朗清举，只是天气有些冷，脸色微微有些发白。

郭解突然后悔了，鸣鸿刀这么霸道的武器不应该送给眼前人。因为，君子，还是要佩剑的。

“郭大侠光临寒舍，是卫青之幸。”眼前人微笑着说，敛了敛眉，语意虽然谦逊，声调却是不卑不亢的，还带着三分温柔。正如和风拂面，一向自视甚高的郭解似是受到安抚，面貌竟也难得谦冲起来。只是，恍然间觉得眼前人有些熟悉。

“冒昧一问，将军少年时……可是去过甘泉宫？”

卫青眼光飞速一闪，流过一丝不想让人轻易捕捉到的情绪，似是想起了什么，看了看眼前身材矮小，却精悍的人，笑了笑，“可是‘贵人也，官至封侯’？”

“将军好记性，如今已是十多年过去了，将军竟还记得。”郭解有些吃惊，当时父亲因为行侠犯禁，被派去甘泉宫做钳徒，自己偷偷去看父亲，恰好遇见了公主的随行骑从。父亲见骑从中一少年鹤然孑立，相貌奇佳，不禁随口一叹。没想到后来……

“许负是我外祖。”郭解补充道。

卫青先是吃惊，很快便了然于心。天下人皆知许负乃天下第一女神相，因相术得高祖封侯，自是一代奇人。

“以前只知郭家累世任侠，没想到相术，也算是家学渊源了。”卫青平时谈吐一向温和，此时竟揶揄起郭解，他眯起眼：“谁知道冥冥之中自有天意，我本是草芥之人，当时听了令尊一言，虽是吃惊，却暗中记下了这句，没想十年后居然一语成谶。”

郭解不知卫青当时回答得谦恭，其实内心早有抱负，只是说出来又有几人相信？徒增笑耳罢了，更何况自己已被现实压得抬不起头来。如今好了，少年时的理想都已实现，内心平静充盈，倒是再无所求了……真的再无所求了吗？

“倾盖相交，一见如故，你我也是有缘。”似是感慨人生无常，卫青顿了顿：“听说郭兄是来献刀的，我也乐意为郭兄参看。”

鸣鸿刀呈上来时，被上好的丝绸包裹着，可是刀意却透过丝绸渗出来，霸道也让人胆寒。

卫青抬手拂去丝绸，露出赤红的刀身。“好刀。”卫青赞叹道。他的手拂过刀身，在赤色刀身的映照下更加苍白，分明的骨节握住反光的刀柄，带着丝丝凉意。

突然，刀光舞动起来，光影交叠，有小雪落在赤色的刀身上，也不融化，不知雪冷还是刀更冷。血红雪白相称，颜色瞬间变得凄艳起来。

郭解只是静静站在一旁看着卫青舞刀，闪转腾挪间，身手矫健，倒是比自己更像江湖人。只是君子，应该其温如玉的，如今，郭解倒是感到一丝冷，也不知道是不是下雪的缘故。

总之，这把刀是献对了。舞毕，郭解拍手大笑，双眼闪着精光：“宝刀赠英雄，此言不虚，没想到郭某一个粗人，今日倒是附庸了风雅一回。”

收起刀，卫青的周围似乎又恢复了温度，就像冬日的阳光，暖暖的，还懒洋洋的。

“谢谢郭大哥了，那仲卿就收下了。”卫青笑得有一丝狡黠，只是一闪而过，又恢复了从前的谦谦之态。

郭解粗心，自然注意不到这称呼的变化，他只知道，他又多了个新朋友。

这是卫青第一次收下除刘彻外的人送的礼物。陛下是陛下，陛下的礼物也是好意，他自然是不能拒绝也不会拒绝的。只是陛下教导他时如严父般，告诫他是天子的人，不能结党营私，自然也不能随便收别人的礼物。郭解是什么人，他还是知道的，关中大侠，到底也是豪强头目。

一夜，辗转反侧，卫青抱着鸣鸿刀，恍惚间梦到少年时放羊牧马的冬天，是睡在棚子里，身体就像怀里的刀一般冷。如此这般，他都忍了过去，如今，该是遵循自己的内心，反正只是段寻常交往而已。

卫青很忙，除了要为之后的对匈作战准备着，还要处理侍中要做的内朝事务。但是，休沐，总还是有的。

起初，郭解只是偶尔去卫青府上做客，讲讲最近云游江湖所见的奇闻异事，哪位游侠又打抱不平了，或者谁谁谁死而复生的灵异事件。

卫青很喜欢听郭解讲这些故事，但是他对自己的事很少提及。偶尔郭解问起他战场上的趣事，他也总是微笑敷衍过去。

“郭大哥，我的工作哪有什么特别有趣的，大概就是去病又捉弄了哪个骑郎？”郭解知道那个去病是卫青的外甥，每次卫青提到他总是宠溺又无奈的语气。“对了，好像是个叫赵破奴的孩子，和去病是同龄人，大概意气相投，能玩到一起去，我一个老人家就不去打扰少年人了。”

卫青看着郭解，眨了眨眼，“郭大哥，我们骑马出城吧。”卫青知道郭解不喜欢骑马，故意这样说，是为了看他的反应。

郭解并没有拒绝，反而爽朗一笑，“那郭某就舍命陪阿青。”

郭解并非不会骑马。世人以为他是个子矮不便骑马，其实他身手敏捷，骑马这种小事不在话下。他是单纯，不喜欢骑马而已。

两匹骏马，一白一黄，闪电般飞驰过长安城门，留下两阵疾风。

出了城门一直向南就是秦岭，也是上林所在。自卫青成为建章监之后，无事时就喜欢牵马在上林的一处湖边散步。上林之大，并非人人都能穷极其景。而卫青发现此处风光甚美却人迹罕至，就成了他独自一人时常去的地方。

到达时已是傍晚十分，返回必然过了宵禁的时间，卫青本也没打算晚上回去。

山林中的湖常年带着氤氲的水汽，像是传说中仙女中住的地方，有着几分《秦风》中所写的“蒹葭苍苍，白露为霜”的神韵，夜色更为湖面增添了几分神秘。

”郭大哥，就是这里了。怎么样？你游历四方，阿青的这个地方你可还看得上。"

郭解笑了笑：“这当是神仙住的地方。”说话时郭解一直注视着卫青的眼睛。卫青也认真地看着他的眼睛，没有一丝尴尬。听他说完这句话，反而笑了。

卫青转过身，面向湖心，背对着郭解：“大哥真会说话，不过想来大哥府上向来高朋满座，必是谈笑风生，左右逢源……”

郭解忙打断卫青的话：“相处大半年，阿青你还不知道我的为人么？”

“既然如此，”卫青从怀里突然拿出一瓶酒，“后日，我就要再次出征了。此地作别，不喝酒怎么行？”

卫青很能喝酒，不过千杯不醉和不喝也没什么分别，所以其实他很少饮酒。他知道郭解不喝酒，他也明白不应该强人所难。可能是今日强人所难一次后尝到了一丝甜头，就想再放纵一次。

郭解目光灼灼，没有回答，只是夺过酒瓶连着喝了几口。

”剩下的还是我喝好了。“卫青又夺过了酒瓶，一饮而尽。他虽然丝毫没有醉意，但是双颊却微微泛起嫣红，不知是因为喝酒，还是因为别的什么。

湖边一叶无人的小舟若隐若现，卫青从来不知道这里有人行舟，心下诧异。不过此情此景，倒是让他想起另外一件事来。

“‘山有木兮木有枝’，陛下教过我这句诗，我一直很喜欢。“郭解看着枕在自己腿上的卫青，有星子落入他的眸中，亮晶晶的，看起来真有几分像神仙。

“大哥，你知道为什么我喜欢你叫我阿青，却不是仲卿吗？”卫青也不等郭解回答，继续说下去：“虽然我本是一介奴仆，后来陛下教我诗，我却是很喜欢。当我学到《郑风》，因为那是我爹的姓，特别留意了一些，直到看到‘青青子衿，悠悠我心’，我才明白我娘当时应该还是爱着我爹的，那时我就不恨我爹了。“

郭解心好像有些疼，手臂搂紧了卫青。

等郭解进入的时候，卫青感到自己似乎通过这具身体触碰到了另一个世界，一个和自己世界完全不同的、没有自己的另一个世界。好像初见，啊不，是多年后重逢时天地被飞雪分隔的两个时空里。

襄王有梦，神女无心。

郭解喝了酒，过后很快就睡着了，而卫青还醒着。他在郭解耳边轻声道；“陛下也教过我《韩非子》，常说‘儒以文乱法，侠以武犯禁，而人主兼礼之，此所以乱也’。”

次日清晨，等郭解醒来时，卫青已经不见了，他只依稀记得昨晚他的阿青在他耳边说了什么，却不记得说的是什么。

后来，他就听到车骑将军出河南地的消息。

再后来，就是凯旋的大将军、长平侯卫青了。

同年，青年皇帝要将各郡国豪富人家迁往茂陵，郭解在公布的名单上看到了自己的名字。卫青也看到了郭解的名字，他第一次没有沉住气，趁着侍中时，见皇帝心情不错替郭解求情。

皇帝脸上并无愠色，甚至是笑着反问道：“郭解能让你替他说话，可见他家是不贫的。他们这种侠最善巧言令色，仲卿可不要被他骗了。”

卫青没有说话，只是跪着不起。

皇帝收敛了笑容，氛围变得严肃：“仲卿要时常记得朕的教导才是，你这一年里做了什么别以为朕不知道，就赐大将军闭门思过一个月。”说完，皇帝便起身走了，只留下卫青一人。

卫青明白这是陛下不让他插手此事。

等他再次听到郭解的消息时，郭解死了，连同翁伯。

卫青派人去寻郭解的墓，果然，虽然郭解死得惨烈，还是有门客偷偷为他立了碑。

卫青是带着鸣鸿刀去见郭解的。

“延陵季子兮不忘故，脱千金之剑兮带丘墓。”

古有季扎挂剑，卫青就把鸣鸿刀挂在了郭解墓碑上。

“这把刀从未属于过我，如今是时候还给故人了。”

卫青对着郭解墓拜了三拜。

小黄门趋步向前将宝刀呈给青年皇帝。

“好刀。”见过无数奇珍异宝的皇帝也是如此赞叹。

“至于大将军，可能朕少年时惯他太过，愈发不识好歹。以后，大将军就不要轻易出征了。”

小黄门听着天子的自言自语，低着头，不敢发出一丝声响。

又过了很久，将军死了。是作为重臣和英雄死的，死了，也和游侠是两个世界。

庙堂何其高，江湖何其远。

再后来，有方士对到了暮年的天子说这柄鸣鸿刀太过霸道，持者不能制之必遭反噬。天子迷信，便将宝刀埋了。

可惜，为时晚矣，巫蛊，还是来了。

至于此刀的下落，湮灭无闻，百岁之后又是下一个故事了。

END

《洞宴记》：“武帝解鸣鸿之刀，以赐东方朔，刀长三尺，朔曰：此刀黄帝采首山之铜，铸之雄已飞去，雌者犹存，帝恐人得此刀，欲销之，刀自手中化为鹊，赤色飞去云中。”


End file.
